The beautiful book with rotting pages
by Valkyrie Lucillia
Summary: Yandere!Kyoya. What's a sociopath really capable of? Anything and everything. God forbid anyone give him the chance to act on those devious feelings-... Oh.. oh no. Please don't translate this story!:)
**Wish I may, wish I might, find my one true love tonight.. do you think that it could be you?**

Empty chocolate eyes peered out through slivers of raven hair and wandered about a glistening hallway, down to the warm velvet red steps below his feet. That would soon be replaced by a hardwood floor, though. And when that came, he began instead eyeing the girls that loitered near the walls. It was like he was watching a movie he had seen millions of times, one of which he hated every single bit of. And seeing other people seem to enjoy it only infuriated him further. Kyoya let out a light "tch" through his teeth, ripping his eyes away from the bunch of loquacious females. Why were they so fucking obnoxiously happy, anyway? Just what were they trying so desperately to over compensate for? Being so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that he was speedily walking toward a smaller individual whom was carrying a significant amount of books in her hands that blocked out her vision as well. I'm sure one could easily assume the outcome of that scenario. And you might have been right if not for the loud voice of Tamaki ripping Kyoya out of his thoughts just in time.

"Kyoya!" It was almost deafening the way that mutt-like male said his name. The raven haired male stepped out of the way from the oncoming female, reluctantly turning to look toward his 'companion'. Although, he didn't say anything, that was plenty for his overly excited friend.

"You're headed to the host club, right? Let's go together!" Could he be anymore oblivious? Kyoya would eye those amethyst orbs intensely for a moment before forcing his lips into a light smile.

"I'm afraid that won't work out, I have a thing or two to finish before I make my way down there." That should be enough to put Tamaki off from pushing any further. Keyword there is **should**. It was uncharacteristic of him to have deluded himself into believing that, though. And surely enough Tamaki was unfazed.

"Aah, really? I'll just come along for that too then, no worries!" It was a battle to keep his face looking pleasant upon hearing those words, but minus the feeling of a light twitching on his lower right eyelid, it stayed. Well, it looks like he has lost for today. There was no use in wasting time trying to convince him that what he had in store wouldn't be exciting. Surely the golden haired male would realize that on his own and eventually go away.

The raven haired male adjusted his glasses, trying to soothe himself and the tenseness of his jaw. That was another round he would lose, so he simply nodded in acknowledgement toward Tamaki and began walking down the hallway once more. And lucky for him this guy did enough talking that he didn't have to actually participate. Before long he found himself in front of the library, and when he turned back to ask Tamaki to wait he was almost surprised not to find him there. But it didn't take long to see where he had wandered off too as he was just a little ways back chatting up a small group of eager brain dead females. And at this Kyoya simply rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. Perhaps today was his lucky day, a day he could actually get away from the nonsense of that banana headed .

Once inside of the library, it seemed as though all the bustling of the hallways just melted away and instead there was only blissful silence. A plus side of attending a school full of students who didn't really comprehend the necessity of things aside from their own self stating narcissism. A, more often than not, empty library.

However it wasn't too empty apparently as he caught sight of a petite girl... the same one he had almost ran straight into earlier..

* * *

 **Aye. So this is chapter one of many. I am going to try to get at least two or three more chapters out today, and hope to post at least four chapters a day until it ends. :) I hope you enjoy, and stick around to see what happens!**


End file.
